darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
759
Angelique is destroyed, however Laura is weak and believes she little time left, and so plans to have Nora and Jamison and leave Collinwood with her. Synopsis : The time is 1897. A cold grey day at Collinwood, and Barnabas Collins sleeps in his coffin unaware that his secret has been discovered by one evil woman, but Angelique knows. And so the two women battle, a fight which must end in one's disappearance. And in a cottage, near the great house, Laura implores a pagan god for his help. Dirk comes to Laura. Ra is angry that she's called on him too often. Ra wants her back with him. Magda hesitates at the Old House. She mocks Quentin for always being at the Old House. He tells her what happened. "No one can kill Angelique," Magda says. Magda mocks Quentin for trusting Angelique. Magda sends him home. Laura sends Dirk to Angelique's room. Barnabas comes to Magda and he mocks her never being present when he need watching, "It's almost an honor to see you." Magda tells him what happened. Magda says, "Laura, she knows about you. She knows you are a vampire." Angelique saved him last time. "How curious life is," he says. Magda tells him he looks afraid without Angelique to protect him. He also wonders if he can trust Quentin. He also wonders what Quentin knows. Magda says, "Nun-thing." She knows Laura wants to settle Barnabas herself. Dirk was in Angelique's room, but he did not find the scarab. Dirk reports back to Laura and kisses her. She will bring Dirk to the world she will go to and take the children with her first. Dirk will be sent for on a night when there is no moon. Someone will ask him if he wishes to come. The children are promised to Ra. She gives him a note for Judith, who is at a town meeting. Angelique has already made Dirk forget seeing her but she’s gone now according to Laura. Tonight they will take Jamison and then Nora. There is a bat in front of Collinwood. Dirk yells over and over loudly. 11pm: Laura sneaks into Collinwood but Barnabas surprises her, "Laura, good evening." Edward is gone. Barnabas asks, "Were you a phoenix even then?" He is talking about their past in the 1700s. Laura says, "It's not our fault what we are, you know that about yourself." As a little boy he followed her around and he loved her as little boys do. Barnabas tells her, "I would want you to stop me if I were going to do what you plan." Barnabas shows her Dirk at the doorway. His neck has fang marks and blood. He is not dead but Barnabas found the letter to Judith which was about him being a vampire, and burned it. Barnabas smiles as she goes upstairs to get Jamison from his room. But Jamison is gone. In his room, Laura hears a laugh: that of Angelique, who is really standing in a dark corner, laughing. Memorable quotes : Magda (to Quentin, finding him still at the Old House when she comes in): Don't like it at home, huh? What do you do here? Is this a public house? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins *Grayson Hall as Magda *Lara Parker as Angelique *Roger Davis as Dirk Wilkins *Diana Millay as Laura Collins *David Selby as Quentin Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * This is the first time the word 'phoenix' is used in connection to Laura during 1897. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Laura: Help me! * TIMELINE: It's almost dusk. It was last night when Ben Stokes' grave was exhumed by Dirk and Laura, (occurred in 755). Laura must be away from Collinwood by midnight. 11pm: Laura enters Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * The bite marks are visible on Dirk's neck when he is talking to Laura, before Barnabas attacks him. * David Selby is seen waiting on his cue as Angelique burns. Later, Roger Davis is waiting for his cue before Laura tells Dirk to get the scarab back. * When the final scene begins with Laura about to pull back the sheets to awaken Jamison, the camera shows a dark figure in the corner (Angelique) long before she should be visible. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 759 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 759 - Kill Me Maybe The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 759Category:Dark Shadows episodes